Do I?
by chii
Summary: A one shot fic concerning Sakura and Syaoran... no, they will NOT end up together.. this is also NOT A S+S STORY... k?


I Love You… Not?  
  
By: Eunice  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing… and I repeat, nothing! Belongs to me… K? It's sooo obvious!!! Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura… anyone bothers to question that? That's not my problem... on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was on my fourth grade when I met her. Her name was Kinomoto Sakura. She was kind, beautiful, loving… she had the best traits in life anyone would fall for. Everyday, I'd watch her, along with my friends and just imagine both of us, dating each other. I decided to get to know her more. Later that year she became my best friend.  
  
Every lunch, we walked to wards the canteen, talking and laughing about anything that enters in our minds. We became the best of friends. I felt that I was drawn closer to her. She was sweeter than usual, and the kindest of all the girls I met, and my crush, was now my best friend.  
  
Soon, it was end of the school year; I wanted her to sign my yearbook, probably a memory of her, in case she might change school. I neared her locker and the words came out of my mouth shakily. I was nervous. Who wouldn't? Yet, even if I was scared, she smiled and agreed in her casual voice. I nodded and left, forgetting about my yearbook that was still in her clutches, I instantly forgot about it… but she didn't.  
  
She returned it to me that afternoon and told me about the summer dance on the last week of June. She told me that she had no partner to dance with. I smiled and reassured her that she will find someone.  
  
Although I wanted to ask her out, I was scared. I was scared, what if she didn't want me to be her dancing partner? Maybe she only looks at me as a best friend… how is that? I shook my head and decided not to invite Sakura, nor even go to the party. That was the last time I ever saw her since in the summer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The years gone by, first the fifth grade and next the sixth, soon the seventh and finally the eighth. My feelings towards her have become really stronger than the past few years of my schooling. There was a prom, she still had no dancing partner, and so I wanted to ask her out. She was my best friend, however, I wanted us to be more than that. I wanted her to treat me someone who is more than her best friend, maybe if we had a relationship together. Wait, what if she's not ready for that yet? What if she just wants me to be her friend. What if someone already owns her heart?  
  
On the prom night, I danced with someone else, and so did she.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Many years had passed and she was engaged to a fine young man, about the same age and same height as mine. I felt really depressed, however, I think she was really happy, so happy to be with the man she loves so much that there was no space for me to occupy her heart. I respected the man as if he was my brother and Sakura and I were still friends who shared our happiness and sorrows to each other.  
  
I wanted to tell her, tell her the emotions that are stored for years in my heart. I wanted to tell her that I loved her from the beginning we were friends. She was my best friend, a very dear friend whom I was with for years, however, I wanted us to be more than that. I wanted her to treat me someone who is more than her best friend, maybe if we had a relationship together. But isn't it too late? She's a married person now, what can I do? To her, maybe I'm just her friend, I wish I were more than that. It's too late now. I just watched her merry life with her husband while I remained single.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Right now, I stand by her deathbed along with her friends and relatives. She lived a happy life, had me as a friend and became a fulfilling daughter to her father. Before the coffin was lowered, her brother, Touya, stood up, to read the last few pages in her diary. When she was in high school  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
I have a friend, he was so dear to me. We shared thoughts, sorrows, happiness and ever secrets together. However, I wanted both of us to be more than just friends. I love him, but I guess he doesn't feel the same thing for me. I wanted him to know that I love him, but bitter thoughts entered my mind and I doubted even myself. I believe he loves someone else, his heart is not meant for me. Maybe he just needs time, a time to open his eyes and figure out that I truly love him. But, his heart belongs to someone else, and it will remain as that.  
  
Sakura  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? Was that good or bad? Tell me please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
